Hip fracture is a common medical problem that can drastically change the quality of life for the elderly person. More than 300,000 older people are expected to fracture a hip each year at an estimated cost of 5 billion dollars. Interventions have not been identified that successfully return a majority of persons to their prefracture level of function following hip fracture. Muscle weakness, loss of balance and decreased physical endurance remain. These impairments are associated with slowed gait speed, decreased independence in ambulation, and inability to perform simple activities of daily living. Therefore, despite the improvements in medical care, functional recovery has not occurred. The purpose of this study is to examine the effectiveness of high intensity strengthening exercise used in the home setting for patients who sustain hip fracture. Intervention will begin six months after fracture to ensure healing of bone and soft tissue. Strengthening exercises will be performed twice a week for ten weeks and will be directed to the lower extremity muscles because of their role in gait and transfers. A control group will receive placebo intervention to the same muscle groups. Outcomes will be compared between groups after the intervention and one year after fracture. Effectiveness will be assessed using an impairment measure (quadriceps muscle force production), a functional limitation measure (gait speed), and a disability measure (self-reported physical function).